


Summer vibes and pollen are in the air

by FanFicReader01



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Might be OOC, Strawberries, but i just needed some good old fluff, did i already tell you im also weak for fluff, hank is an old pervert, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: It's summer and Hank and Connor are having some days off work. Fluff happens.





	Summer vibes and pollen are in the air

Finally a well-deserved summer break has arrived and Detroit seems more lively than ever. After the difficulties the Revolution brought, life is starting readjust itself and things become less tension filled. People and androids alike seem to be able to finally _breathe_ again.

 

Although Hank sometimes curses this season for the presence of the awful pollen, he can’t complain about his partner’s summer outfit. Connor might not be a buff and bulky android but he’s made with elegance and a lean, pretty physique. Your typical ‘pretty boy’.

 The investigation duo got a few days off and they now spend it lazily at home or in the city. But mostly at home because Hank’s allergy can become a serious problem, even though he takes his medicines on a regular basis now. However, today they’re among the other citizens, shopping. Not Hank’s favourite chore but Connor makes it bearable. The younger man’s wearing a nice tank top and short cargo pants. It’s an unusual look, even the android himself has to get adjusted to _less_ clothing on him.

 But Hank persisted that he’ll blend in more now with these casual clothes.

While Connor is walking ahead of the aisle, Hank takes his damn time. It’s not that he can’t keep up with his partner but it’s because it gives the older man a clear view on Connor’s nicely clad ass. The cargo pants are a bit on the tighter side but of course, Hank isn’t complaining.

While the taller detective is inappropriately focused on his partner’s fine looking booty, he doesn’t notice the android stop to inspect some product closer. Hank bumps into him.

 “See something you like, lieutenant?” Connor gives him a smirk. Ever since the bastard’s become a deviant himself, he’s giving Hank those meaningful looks.

 “Oh, fuck off with that grin. I was… deeply in thought,” Hank mutters a fake excuse. Luckily Connor only raises his eyebrow as in saying ‘Yeah, right like I believe you’ and doesn’t comment on it anymore and instead focuses back on the shopping task itself.

 

A few minutes later they walk outside, three bags filled to the brink. When the lieutenant’s falling behind, Connor turns around and asks if he should carry the third bag or if they should stop somewhere.

 “Nah, I’m fi- Achoo!” it gets interrupted by a loud sneeze. “Fuckin’ pollen,” Hank curses as he wipes his nose.

 “Hey, there’s a stand over there. It offers some shadow and they seem to be selling strawberries. Shall we take a look?” Connor suggests and Hank nods and quickly tags along.

Eventually they end up on a bench, slightly protected by some shadows of the nearby trees. The lieutenant seems to be out of breath as he’s panting a lot, as well as sweating but that might also because of the hot weather and his hot boyfriend sitting next to him.

 “Phew, really gotta work on my physique,” Hank cackles out loud. He already knows it won’t be easy _if_ he’d even start at all.

 “I see. Well, we could start slowly. Building things up. Every day a few pushups and-,” Connor’s already thinking of a good fitness program. Being enthusiastic and eager as always.

“Let’s reduce that to twice a week,” Hank cuts him off. He wants to say more but sneezing gets the best of him. It becomes worse and tears roll down the man’s cheeks. Connor pats him on the back and tries to support his partner as good as possible.

Once the older man’s done sneezing and tearing up, Connor holds a fresh strawberry in front of him.

“Would you like one?”

 “Well, thank you, Connor,” Hank smiles grateful and wants to take the fruit but Connor now retreats.

“What the hell?”

 “Let me do it,” the android explains with a hush. It makes Hank roll his eyes but accepts this new offer.

Connor’s smiling when he pushes the strawberry against the lieutenant’s lips.

 “Sweet,” Hank murmurs in between chewing. Once he swallows, Connor seems to be ready to feed his partner another strawberry.

 “You serious?” the older man raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Yes. Want another?”

 “Couldn’t hurt anybody, I guess,” and then Connor puts another strawberry in Hank’s mouth. Somehow the gesture’s kind of sweet and not giving a fuck what other people and androids might think about them, Hank happily accepts Connor feeding him a whole bunch of strawberries like he’s damn child. Once the basket is almost empty Connor leans in and happily licks the corner of Hank’s mouth.

 “You still got some strawberry there,” he smiles as innocent as possible. And for a moment Hank can forget it’s maybe over thirty degrees Celsius outside and that there’s people and pollen all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> No one can stop me from writing completely unnecessary fluff that might be ooc too.  
> Today the random thought of Connor feeding Hank some strawberries popped up in my mind and I had to write it.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also im desperate for fanart of this cheesy scenario bye ~~~~~~


End file.
